


【骸雲】以弱為剛

by Junhology



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, M/M, 骸云 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:06:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junhology/pseuds/Junhology
Summary: 我什么时候软弱，什麽时候也就刚强了。
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Rokudou Mukuro, 六道骸/云雀恭弥
Kudos: 1





	【骸雲】以弱為剛

**Author's Note:**

> *原本是2019年的十五週年九九賀  
> *四十年後  
> *非專業人士，醫學相關部分來自谷歌

“会不会很奇怪？”  
“不会。别磨蹭了。”  
六道骸·艾斯托拉涅欧端详着头上的礼帽，叹了口气，转身离开了卧室。  
云雀已经在车上等着他了，今天行程很满。  
骸不太习惯地坐在副驾驶一侧，过了几秒钟才意识到得系上安全带，否则云雀是不会发动引擎的。  
“别在车上戴帽子，会把帽檐压坏。”  
骸抬手摩挲着帽檐，决定装作没听到，只是坐直了些。云雀瞥了一眼，没有说话。

  
“……夏马尔·甘迪尼医生，一位可敬的长者，忠诚的朋友。神叫他大有能力，他便将自己的一生奉献给世人，医治我们的身体，安慰我们的心灵，教我们在他身上见到主满有怜悯和慈爱的样式……  
“…………阿门。”  
神父合上圣经，示意其他人可以上前致哀了。彭格列第十代首领的悼词十分动人，场内甚至传来了低低的啜泣声——大部分都来自医生在世时的情人。  
轮到骸的时候他也不知道该说什么，他刚才走神了，在想象这些情人们大打出手的场面。尽管两个月前为他主刀的就是葬礼的主角，但他们之间除了最基本的医患关系之外实在没有深交，最后骸只说了一句“多谢。”  
云雀的悼词和他如出一辙。  
他们没有参加之后的冷餐会，而是直接驱车离开，前往下一个目的地——云雀一向对这类虚与委蛇眉来眼去的社交活动缺乏兴趣，骸倒是相反，实际上他对不能观察医生的情人们如何互相明嘲暗讽深感遗憾，可惜他现在不适合在这类场合过多消耗精力。

  
医院的消毒水味道不算很浓，却极具渗透力，夏马尔的继任者这间办公室里的香薰根本压制不了。骸在这种气味中神色自若，再没有了早年那种不耐烦的表情，手指却在沙发椅的扶手上敲个不停。  
云雀以前面对这种情况多半会踢他一脚，现在却像一个身心俱疲的父亲对待多动症的儿子一样，一把抓住了他的手，只是用力略大。  
“抱歉让两位久等了。”家庭医生推门而入，手中拿着一沓报告单，“我刚看过雾守先生的检查报告……简单来说您恢复得不错。”  
“继续。”云雀的神情没有变化。  
医生有些紧张地笑着回答：“好的。夏马尔医生的技术的确精湛，手术效果很好。目前看来病灶夹闭之后并没有任何扩张或是增生迹象，我相信只要注意休养，按时服药，应当不会复发了。”  
骸点了点头，没有说话。好在云雀最近几个月已经习惯了替他发言：“那左眼的视力什么时候能完全恢复？偏头痛呢？”  
“呃，这个预计还需要一个月左右……”医生显然更紧张了，虽然他什么都没有说错，“偏头痛属于正常现象，都会逐步缓解，最终消失的……”  
五分钟后医生终于小心翼翼地将他们送到了门口，骸却突然折回来问道：“我现在可以做爱了吗？”  
“啊？”  
“能吗？”  
“呃，我想，嗯……以您的恢复速度来看……大概是可以的……不过还是谨慎一些比较好。”  
“我明白了，谢谢。”  
云雀在把拐杖扔给某人独自开车回家，还是直接将其就地碾死两个选项之间犹豫了几秒钟，最终只是把这个不知廉耻的人拖走了。  
车门被关上发出的响声还未完全消失，云雀就被摁住了。六道骸像一条久未进食的野狗一般对着他的侧颈又舔又咬，手也不安分地摸进了衬衣的缝隙。  
“六道骸你他妈发什么疯？！”他很想直接把骸的头直接砸到车顶棚里，但硬是忍住了——谁知道骸的凤梨脑袋现在还经不经得起这一下，“你给我差不多点！”  
骸终于气喘吁吁地停下了动作，因为云雀给他的胃部来了一下狠的。

  
不知道是因为云雀的驾驶风格突然变得粗暴，还是他们小小的肢体冲突碰坏了什么，车在回程途中抛锚了。  
盯着引擎以及其他部件长达三分钟后，云雀恭弥终于意识到自己似乎不会修理汽车。他知道如何驾驶一辆车，如何破坏一辆车，但是如何让一辆车恢复运转？这么多年他从没想起过要学修车。因为这通常是下属的工作，下属不在的时候，那就是六道骸的活儿。  
云雀记得很多年前，他们终于决定开始同居了，结果第一个晚上就为了点鸡毛蒜皮的破事，把公寓砸得仿佛地震过后的废墟。他那晚是在办公室过的夜，直到第三天傍晚才想起来或许应该派队人去修修房子。结果还没有一个小时，草壁就联络说请他过来看看。  
他走进公寓，竟然看见骸正在和工人一起糊墙。  
“回来了？”  
云雀的第一个念头是亏了。早知道这样，当年学生会和风纪委就不用把那么多经费都花在维修校舍上了。  
“床的问题不大，我已经加固过了；椅子是没救了，所以直接换了一套同色的。”骸站起来接了杯水，喝了一口又递给他，“另外我今早在商场看了一款吊灯，亚克力灯罩，碎了也——”  
云雀揪着沾满泥灰的围裙把这男人扯走了。那一晚没有人道歉，但他们还是和好了。  
这件事之后很长一段时间，每逢口角升级，云雀总是下意识把地某些奇怪的东西给“附带损害”了，然后等着看骸怎么修理。久而久之，这种习惯似乎演变成了某种角色定位：一个人负责破坏，另一个人负责善后——还好这种定位仅限于日常生活。  
而现在，负责善后的那个人，显然又自觉地来善后了。  
“怎么样？”骸支着手杖下车走向云雀。  
“……不知道。”  
“我看看……”骸把手伸进驾驶室试着转动车钥匙，发动机的声音听起来完全正常，但车就是动不了，“可能是传动的问题，我去取千斤顶。”  
“不用，我已经叫哲过来处理了。”云雀合上引擎盖，坐在了上面，“现在我们谈谈。”  
骸摆出那副嬉皮笑脸的表情问：“谈什么？”  
“谈你坏掉的是脑子还是生殖器。”  
骸假笑着正了正帽子，“都挺好的，尤其是后者，你不试用一下吗？”  
云雀扔给他一个白眼，“过来坐下。”语气里没有一点邀请的意思，反倒像是在训狗——不过对方从来不以为忤就是了。  
“没什么好怕的。”云雀停顿了一下，像之前在医生办公室里时那样，抓住了他的手，重复道，“不管你在怕什么，都没什么好怕的。”

  
人们总是把六道骸看作是一个对一切都无所谓的人——这是一种典型的刻板印象。死去活来，活来死去，好像死亡对他只是午后的一次小憩。所以他突然失去平衡差点踩空台阶时，同事们先是错愕，接着就开始发笑了。那周他摔倒了五次，第五次没能自己站起来。  
颅内动脉瘤的馈赠堪称丰厚：左眼暂时性失明，平衡失调，剧烈头痛，附加胫骨骨裂。确诊和手术之间的几个小时里，他要么疼得痛不欲生，要么晕得半死不活，直到麻醉剂推进血管里六道骸才猛然想到一件事：妈的，开颅手术好像要剃头。  
然后出院那天，云雀给了他这顶帽子，说是路边随手买的，但是尺寸刚刚好。骸对这顶帽子的感情，说实话，有点复杂。好的一面十分明显：来自恭弥，一看就是高级货，并且完美地遮住了手术痕迹和他惨遭破坏的发型。糟糕的地方在于，这一身——Fedora礼帽、全套西装、风衣、定制皮鞋，以及用来代替拐杖的手杖——看起来不能更有黑手党风格了。  
今早在镜子前，他觉得自己看见的是一个下一分钟就要说出“I will make an offer you cannot refuse"的男人。但也是一个……已经开始被衰老蚕食的男人。  
他五十五岁了。  
第一次的五十五岁。虽然从这个世间去而复返无数次，但由于种种因素的作用，他竟然从未驻足如此长的时间。  
发际线依然坚挺，但是中间夹杂着无法忽略的白发；尽管依然远超同龄人的平均水平，可是体力比起十年前无法否认地下降了。说起来，上次还被下属的小孩喊了“爷爷”。就算再怎么不想承认，老了就是老了。  
而且他会继续衰老下去，最后只留下一场葬礼。

“我说恭弥啊……夏马尔这算是寿终正寝吗？”骸摩挲着云雀的指关节，突兀地转换了话题。  
“八十多的老头，差不多了。”  
“嗯……我之前听医院的护士聊天，说他是因为钓到了波切利家的遗孀，兴奋过头结果心肌梗塞发作了。”  
“……是他的话也不奇怪。”云雀又强硬地把话头扭了回来，“所以呢？你也怕自己心肌梗塞？还是马上风？”  
“当然是都怕啊。”骸被云雀夹枪带棒的关心逗笑了，“毕竟天天对着这样帅气又可爱的你嘛。”  
“恶心。”  
“哈哈，太无情了吧？我可是冒着生命危险跟你交往了四十年好吗？”  
云雀转过脸来死死盯了骸好几秒钟，说：“居然是怕老吗，丢人。”  
被看穿了。不愧是拥有野兽一般直觉的男人，不愧是跟他交往了四十年的男人。  
“我一次活这么久，有点怕不行吗？！”  
“丢人。”云雀甚至叹了口气，“我看你这场病真的把脑子搞坏了。”  
“啊？”  
“你是第一次，我难道不是吗？”  
六道骸一时间不知道该说什么。  
他当然知道云雀恭弥也和所有人一样会老。只是……  
只是他盲目地觉得，云雀的一切都很好，甚至比年轻时更好了 。不是那种被流水微风日复一日磨得珠圆玉润的好，而是像燧石一样在每一次击打中迸溅出刺眼的火花和灼人的热量。  
比他这种因为存在的时间太长而陷入麻木的家伙实在好太多了。千百年前，他曾经弹着琴烧毁一整座城，只为享受重造城池的乐趣，那是他漫长生命中为数不多的喜悦时刻。然而那种快乐在他第一次见到云雀恭弥的瞬间黯然失色。不过是一个岛国小城里长大的少年，却狂妄得不知天高地厚，浑身上下迸发着比任何英雄帝王都耀眼的光。  
六道骸被这光刺得几乎要流泪，却再也挪不开眼睛。寂静的海洋终于遇到了风暴，这凶狂的巨浪从此不肯止息。他怀着隐秘的兴奋，照着身体的年纪，合格地扮演少年的同龄人，想要和这雏鹰一起长大，同游高空。  
这是何等幸福的事啊。幸福到他忘记了自己是个怪物。他何必怕老，何必怕死呢。人们对他的刻板印象是不可否认的事实，死亡的确不过是他换乘歇脚的一座车站。  
他真正恐惧的是……是不能陪他的雄鹰飞到天空的尽头。他怕他下车的时间太早，留下恭弥一个人驶向未知的终点。他怕他不在了，没有人去帮恭弥处理花园的草坪、信箱里的水电费单据、被打坏的电器家具装饰品，和眼前抛锚的汽车。他就是在怕这些琐碎的小事。  
骸知道，其实这种事并不需要他担心，风纪财团有的是人打理云雀的生活琐事。但他觉得，这些事是属于他的。六道骸就应该是处理一切云雀恭弥不擅长的事的那个人。每一次他修好门窗或是接通电线时，恭弥投给他的目光里总是充满讶异和不甘，那像是早慧的孩子没能刁难住大人般的眼神就像一滴蜜酒落进他全身的血液中。他不想下车，他想要再看那种眼神千千万万遍。  
骸牵起云雀的手送到唇边亲吻。他微笑着开口：“那……我们来比赛吧，恭弥？”  
“比什么？”云雀依然像年少时一样充满了胜负欲。  
“比我们谁活得长。”  
“哇哦，有意思。”云雀既没有抽回手，也没有点破某人故意不曾提起的限制条件，“我会活到一百岁。”  
“那我就一百岁零一天。”  
“一百零一岁。”  
“一百零一岁零一天。”  
“你找打吗？”  
“我错了我错了别掀我帽子！”

  
年轻的员工站在车旁，脸色犹豫。  
“草壁先生，我们什么时候去修车？天快黑了……”  
风纪财团身形高大的第一秘书笑着摆了摆手，看向远处坐在车头吵吵闹闹如同少年的两个男人，“没事，让恭先生和骸先生放松一会儿吧。”

  
爱你叫我快乐，那快乐又使我软弱。  
我什么时候软弱，什麽时候也就刚强了。

  
END


End file.
